1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of an integrated circuit package, a leadframe strip or substrate is formed to produce a die pad. The die pad constitutes a mounting location for an integrated circuit chip which is adhesively secured to the die pad and is connected to the leadframe strip by wires. The portions of the leadframe strip adjacent either side of the die pad, together with the die pad, chip and wires, are then placed in a mold where they are encapsulated in an epoxy.
The semiconductor industry experiences severe problems with the encapsulation process. Thus, it is very difficult to keep the die pad and the chip in the middle of the mold. The die pad and the chip tend to move so that the rear surface of the die pad, which faces away from the chip, comes into contact with the adjoining mold surface. Consequently, the rear surface of the die pad is not covered by epoxy. Moreover, the movement of the die pad and the chip cause the leadframe strip to bend.